Who ever said 3 was a crowd?
by pyrus365
Summary: A extended version made by Sindragon. Nala and Zira decided to have some fun with a male human.


**Who ever said 3 was a crowd?**

Stuart had gone off to the grasslands where he and Nala were going to have some alone time together. Nala told Stuart that she'll be their shortly.

"Hey Nala, have you told Stuart about our pride sharing all the males?" Shingi asked her sister.

"Um, no." Nala said blushing, looking at her sister, as her mother, Sarabi, Zira and most of the other lioness chuckeld at Nala's responce.

"I don't see the problem Nala, why would you try to keep it a secret from Stuart; or are you bein' greeding and want to keep the human's meat to yourselve? " said Blaze, a older lioness purred chuckling.

Most of the lionesss had wonder how it would be like having a human for a mate to them; would he be gentler than a male lion or more?

"It not like that! Stuart told me that humans only mate with their soulmate only. I think he feels like he be betraying me." Nala said to them.

As this carried on between them, Zira let out a roar to silence them all.

"Ladies, let me deal with my bro with Nala. I'm pretty sure I can change my bro's mind about mating with other lioness very easily." she purred to her pride sisters.

Nala blushed as Zira flashed her tail around, which is the only respone she could express right now, as Zira licked her ear.

"And this is how we going to do it." Zira said purring to Nala.

Later on that night

It was now night as Stuart rested on the soft grass , moaning deeply as he felt Nala's claws softly scatch him as she road him like a horse on his large cock.

"God Nala, you're sooooo good!" Stuart said moaning in pure pleasure.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm, that it Stuart fuck your queen!" Nala said, snaring in lust.

Nala smirk, mewing as she saw a dark shadow walking over to Stuart as she rode him. Then before turing around, the creature's rump was sitting on to Stuart's face, humping him.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Stuart said in a muffle surpised, as he smelt a strong aroma toching his nose.

"Hello bro, there no need be a good boy for just one lioness. Sister is going to teach you to be good boy for all us lioness." Zira said snaring with lust as she dug her claws into Stuart; not painful, but to show dominance to her step brother.

"Mmmmm!" Stuart muffle in proprest.

"Shhhhhhhhhhh love, enjoy it, we just want to have fun. Plus I want the other lioness to know that having sex with you isn't any diffent if you don't have any lion blood inside of you. We have sex with other pride members, and we only want to add you into our fun." Nala said purring through gasps as she keep ridding her soulmate.

It was few more pokes of Zira's claws that Zira felt a hand moving and also felt a cold tongue press into her warm pussy. As she mew, she started to relaxed and stop humping his face.

"Now you get bro." Zira said purring with lust.

Nala moaned as she felt his thrust moving up and down in her wall pussy. It felt much nicer than a lion since he didn't have barbs that would hurt as they hump.

It also hurt lioness when they pull out of the mate. Nala kept calling his name wanting him deeper and harder as her pussy tighten around Stuart's cock.

This made Stuart gasp as his tongue shoot out further into Zira's juice filled pussy, which made Zira mewed in more pleasure. Stuart grinned against her pussy lips as he teased her, lapping his tongue slower with slow long licks into her pussy and walls.

"Oh love that more like it! Bang me hard! Bang your mate!" Nala let out a roar as her pre juice keep leaking from her pussy coating Stuart's cock and balls telling him that she was close.

Stuart begin to push his tongue deep down into Zira's pussy, making her gasp; as her claws sprang out, digging into the grass. The pleasure from his tongue was working into her hot and swollen walls sent pleasure right threw her. She could feel her climax getting closer.

"Stuart I'm gone cummmmmmmmm!" Nala moaned in her orgasm as she unleashed her juices over Stuart's cock, which cause a chain reaction from Stuart, as his cock blast warm human seed deep in Nala womb making her gasp in pleasure as she panted deeply as she was filling the love juice leak from her pussy as Stuart kept pumping into her.

Meanwhille, Zira was enjoying her brother's tongue inside her pussy. That when she let out a gasp of pleasure when Stuart buried his fingers into her pussy and his tongue lapped the swollen entrance to her pussy. Zira growled out it pleasure as she climaxed into Stuart fingers. Stuart moaned deeply as he replaced his fingers with his tongue to catch the waterfall of juice fell from her pussy. It was slurped into his mouth as his cock was released from Nala's cum fill pussy so she could see Zira sitting on his face. Zira wanted him to get a full facial of cream bath of her juices.

Zira then got off of him and flip up her tail, showing him how red and needing her swollen pussy is, as she winked at Stuart.

"That was only the beginning Stuart." Zira purred with lust and then turn her head looking at Nala. "I think its time to switch; don't you agree with me?" said Zira with lust in her eye as she move her swollen, heated pussy inches away of Stuart's still erect cock cover with his cum and Nala's juices. "I was thinking the exact same thing." Nala said in a slutty voice as she move her fill pussy right above Stuart's head.

'This is going to be a long night.' Stuart thought as he chuckle inside his head.

"Fuck me!" Zira snarled at him, as she thrusted down deep into him; then went deeper into her eager pussy. As she mewed, she started bouning up and down into him, hitting the opening to her womb, which make Zira let out a huge roar of pleasure.

Stuart sat thinking for a second, slowly rising his head over to Nala's pussy, sticking his face in her pussy, licking it, making Nala moan in pleasure.

Nala gasp in pleasure as Stuart's tongue teased her pussy walls, stroking his head as Stuart went deeper in her pussy.

"Yes!" Nala screamed in pleasure.

That when Stuart could taste his own cum inside his mouth. Nala's wet dirty pussy mixed his cum pressed against his face making Stuart had his cum on his chin.

"Oh Stuart! Bang me harder; make your sis feel better. Please fuck me! " Zira roared happily demanding he be more brutally to her.

Stuart replayed to her request, as his hand went to her nipples pulling and pinching them, as his other hand dig into her hips while his cock start to constantly hit her womb entrance with a harder rhythm. Zira pant even more, as drool drip from her mouth, her claws dug into the grass.

Stuart's tongue teased the inner walls of Nala's pussy. Hearing Nala pured deeply, he grinned, stroking Nala's soft fur. Nala moaned deeply, feeling his tongue teasing up and down in her pussy. Not many lions could do this; she was in pure bliss. Stuart grinned while he pick up his speed in her pussy, licking across the walls inside her, sending chill thew Nala's body.

"Oh my god this is so good!" Nala moaned deeply; her tongue coming out her mouth and claws digging into the ground.

His one hand now joined his other hand on Zira's hip letting him violently hammer into her trying to get into her womb. She sudden took into the air as she gasp. "I'm gonna cum!" Zira roar before climaxing against him as everything exploded inside her. Her juices flood her pussy coating his cock as he kept pumping inside her.

Stuart let out a muffle as he felt her walls thying to milk him of his seeds. It didn't take long before he moaned as his cocked climaxed as well. Filling her womb with his hot sticky seeds, making Zira panted and purr happily being filled up.

Stuart's tongue was getting excited, feeling Nala's pussy twitch, knowing she was going to climax.

"I'm gonna cum!" Nala panted deeply.

Stuart look up as Nala roared deeply as she climaxed like a fountain as her juices flew out. Stuart tried to drink all he could but some landed over his face and on the ground.

Both Nala and Zira pulled away, rolling around, smiling and panting.

"I hope you enjoyed that." Both of them say to Stuart at the same time.

"More than you know." Stuart say to both of them, laying right nex to the with Nala on his left side and Zira on his right.

Nala then put her muzzle to his lips and started to press her tongue into his mouth kissing him deeply, letting there tongue in twine with each other.

Nala broke up the kiss and Stuart grabbed Zira's chin, kissing her deeply. Zira moaned then pressed her tongue into his mouth deep, making them french kiss each other for a few more seconds berofe breaking the kiss.

Both Nala and Zira yawned, deeply rolling onto their sides. Their front paws lying on Stuart who had his arms warp around Nala and Zira's body. In 10 minutes, all three of them were fast asleep snoring away as the other animals went along with their business.

The next day Stuart wakes up feeling very nice and pleasant feeling underneath his balls. He slowly opens his eyes and sees that both Nala and Zira licking his morning wood with their sandpaper tongues.

"Morning Stuart" both Nala and Zira says raising his head a moment and licking their mouth.

"Morning ladies" Stuart say to both of the beautiful lioness who was giving him pleasure first thing in the morning.

Both of them smile and lower their head again and starts licking the penis of the human. Stuart moans and holds the grass firmly with his hands.

Nala and Zira lick in a loving way; both started out as each of them lick and suck one of his balls at the same time, with Nala sucking at his left testicle while Zira sucking at his right one, licking very long and slowly at the lengt of his cock, and finally licking the tip of his penis while the tounges touching one another, making them french kiss each other. He feels that both Nala and Zira's saliva soaks his penis.

Nala then took his whole cock in her mouth, then closing her mouth around it getting a moaned from Stuart. Nala then begin to suck softly as first as she rub the tip of his cock on top of her mouth making Stuart gasp in pleasure, which make Nala purr happily.

"Oh Nala that felt so good uhhhhhhh" Stuart moaned panting as Nala picked up her speed bobbing her head up and down as she suck the human off, as her spit dripped down her mouth as she keep rubbing his cock on her top her mouth.

Nala let go of his still erect cock as Zira let out a pur of lust that rumble through his cock as she let out her dripping wet tongue out and she took his cock into her mouth, and started to bob her head up and down. As she started to give him a blow job, her teeth softly scratched his cock giving him a little more pressure as he buckled his hips to her mouth with a groan.

" Oh Sis!" He cried in pleasure, "This feels so good!" Stuart gasp, moaning as he felt Zira's mouth doing her work.

Stuart groaned as his testicles tighten, " Sis, I'm going to cum! " Stuart all but screamed into her as he panted.

Zira let go of his cock as she and Nala lay nex to each other, closed their eyes and opening thier mouths, waiting of their award. Stuart grits his teeth when he releases his cum.

Stuart sees as his semen is flying through the air and spurts fall onto Nala and Zira's faces and tongues. They both closed their mouth and savor the taste of the human seed. They open their eyes and they collect the semen from their faces and lick it from their paws. The two female lioness look at Stuart and smile him.

"Wow" say Stuart with a satisfied smile. Both of the lioness chuckle the started licking Stuart's face, which made him laugh from thier ticklish tongue.

"I glad you like it love, but it isn't over yet." Nala smile then looking at Zira.

"What do you mean?" Stuart said in confusion.

"You don't think were the only one who wants some action with a human." Zira said with a smile of her own.

It only took Stuart a few seconds for his mind to work out on what Nala and Zira mean in that remark.

"You mean..." Stuart said in shock.

"I hear that my sister Shingi and Blaze, one of the older lioness would like to have some fun with you." Nala said to him with a smirk.

"And I also been told that Sarabi and Sarafina are looking for a male with enough stamia to take both of them on at the same time; and I couldn't think of a better male than you." Zira said to him with an smirk of her own.

All that Stuart can do right now was stare in disbelief. But after a few second, his shock face turn into a wide grin and all that he was thinking is: 'Something tells me things a goning to be alot more interesting in the Pride Lands.'

 **The End**


End file.
